ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE! Star Clusters 5
Star Clusters 5: Willpower of the Strong Overview Its been a day since Yufa's encounter with the Cultist, and Yufa has come to the conclusion that nobody would believe he met them, let alone defeated one of them. As a result, he decides to keep quiet about the encounter for the time being. Meanwhile, Tsuyoi is enjoying a relaxing free period, which is suitably the last lesson of the day, and so he decides to go to Tony's Toystore. It's there that, upon buying new cards to improve his deck, he comes across one of his oldest rivals: Kogeki Groza! Featured Duel: Tsuyoi Hogami vs. Kogeki Groza Turn 1: Tsuyoi: Tsuyoi Normal Summons "Blackbelt Giant Guzoya" in Attack Position (1700/200), and sets a card. He ends his turn. Turn 2: Kogeki: Kogeki draws. Kogeki Normal Summons "Shadow Knight Vaga" in Attack Position (1700/1000). Since he controls a "Shadow Knight" monster, he Special Summons "Shadow Knight Lite" in Attack Position (1000/800). Because of its effect, he adds "Shadow Knight Fright". He subsequently activates it, gaining 2 Nebula Counters, and inflicting 800 damage to Tsuyoi (Tsuyoi's LP: 4000 > 3200), (Kogeki's Nebula Counters: 0 > 2). He tributes "Shadow Knight Lite" and offers up both his Nebula Counters, to Constellation Summon "Shadow Knight Legend Dragoya" (0/2500) in Attack Position (Kogeki's Nebula Counters: 2 > 0). He attacks "Guzoya" with "Vaga", but becuse of "Dragoya's" effect, as it's in Attack Position, "Shadow Knight" monsters Kogeki control cannot be destroyed in battle. "Dragoya" is destroyed, and because of "Vaga's" effect, Kogeki Special Summons "Shadow Knight Recite" from the Deck (1500/1900), in Defense Position. Its effect activates, and Kogeki re-adds "Shadow Knight Fright" from his GY to his hand. He sets two cards face-down and ends his turn. Turn 3: Tsuyoi: Tsuyoi draws. He activates "Blackbelt Strike - Round 2", and revives "Guzoya" (Tsuyoi's Nebula Counters: 0 > 1). He uses its effect, Special Summoning "Blackbelt Giant Jairo" (2200/2100). He uses its effect, gaining 1 Nebula Counter for every "Blackbelt Giant" monster he controls, as well as being able to summon a "Blackbelt Giant" monster from his hand, by reducing its ATK & DEF to 0. He summons "Blackbelt Giant Xuria" (1400/1100) (Tsuyoi's Nebula Counters: 1 > 3). He activates the effect of "Xuria", tributing "Guzoya" and gaining 1 Nebula Counter for every 2 Strength Classifications the monster had (Tsuyoi's Nebula Counters: 3 > 5). He tributes "Jairo" as well as "Xuria", and uses all 5 Nebula Counters, to Constellation Summon "Blackbelt Heavyweight Freiza" (2800/1800) (Tsuyoi's Nebula Counters: 5 > 0). He uses its effect, to revive "Guzoya". He once again uses the effect of "Guzoya", to Special Summon "Blackbelt Giant Yuzoha" from the Deck (1200/900). Its effect activates, increasing the ATK of all "Blackbelt Giants" he controls (Freiza is treated as a Blackbelt Giant monster): (Yuzoha's ATK: 1200 > 1500) (Freiza's ATK: 2800 > 3100) (Guzoya's ATK: 1700 > 2000). Tsuyoi attacks "Dragoya" with "Guzoya", but Kogeki activates "Shadow Knight Retaliation", inflicting 500 damage to Tsuyoi, and changing the attack target to "Recite" (Kogeki's Nebula Counters: 0 > 1) (Tsuyoi's LP: 3200 > 2700). Because of "Dragoya's" effect, "Recite" isn't destroyed. Entering Main Phase 2, Tsuyoi activates "Freiza's" effect, tributing "Yuzoha" and Special Summoning "Blackbelt Giant Rogued" (0/2000), and uses its effect to inflict 800 damage to Kogeki (Kogeki's LP: 4000 > 3200). He ends his turn. Turn 4: Kogeki: Kogeki activates "Shadow Knight Fright"; enabling him to gain 3 Nebula Counters, and inflict 1200 damage to Tsuyoi (Kogeki's Nebula Counters: 1 > 4). Tsuyoi chains the effect of "Blackbelt Giant Readyguard", discarding it to reduce the damage to 0, then reduce Tsuyoi's LP to the nearest lowest thousand (Tsuyoi's LP: 2700 > 2000). He then activates "De-Constellation", returning "Shadow Knight Legend Dragoya" to the Extra Deck, to Special Summon "Shadow Knight Lite", and gain a Nebula Counter (Kogeki's Nebula Counters: 4 > 5). He tributes "Lite", "Vaga", and offers up all 5 of his counters, to Constellation Summon "Shadow Knight Legend Sahari" (3000/2000) (Kogeki's Nebula Counters: 5 > 0). He activates its effect, to Special Summon "Shadow Knight Clarca" (100/0), and with its effect, his Nebula Counters become 3, and draws 1 card while discarding 1 card (Kogeki's Nebula Counters: 0 > 3). He attacks "Blackbelt Giant Guzoya" with "Sahari" (Tsuyoi's LP: 2000 > 1000). He then uses its effect, reducing Freiza's ATK by half of Guzoya's original ATK (Freiza's ATK: 3100 > 2350). He ends his turn. Turn 5: Tsuyoi: Tsuyoi draws. He activates "Blackbelt Giant - Team Strike", to Special Summon "Blackbelt Giant Mizuha" (1500/1000) from the Deck, and gain a Nebula Counter for every "Blackbelt" monster he controls, plus an additional one as his LP is lower than Kogeki's (Tsuyoi's Nebula Counters: 0 > 3). He activates its effect, returning Freiza's ATK to normal (Freiza's ATK: 2350 > 2800) and gains 500 LP (Tsuyoi's LP: 1000 > 1500). He offers up all 3 counters, and tributes "Mizuha" to Constellation Summon "Blackbelt Heavyweight Hairo" (2000/0). He activates its effect, causing it to lose 2000 ATK and to transfer it over to "Freiza" (Hairo's ATK: 2000 > 0) (Freiza's ATK: 2800 > 4800). Tsuyoi attacks "Clarca", but the effect of "Sahari" is activated: Sahari is tributed, and the attack is negated. Tsuyoi activates "Blackbelt Spiritual Release", Special Summoning "Mizuha", and using it to attack "Clarca", destroying it (Kogeki's LP: 3200 > 1900). Tsuyoi sets two cards, and ends his turn (Hairo's ATK: 0 > 2000) (Freiza's ATK: 4800 > 2800). At this time, "Sahari" revives, and allows Kogeki to add "Shadow Knight Damion" to his hand. Turn 6: Kogeki: Kogeki draws. He Normal Summons "Shadow Knight Damion", and uses its effect to add "Shadow Knight Fright" back to his hand. He activates it, gaining 2 Nebula Counters, and inflicting 800 damage to Tsuyoi (Tsuyoi's LP: 1500 > 700) (Kogeki's Nebula Counters: 0 > 2). He attacks "Blackbelt Heavyweight Hairo". Duel continues in the next chapter. Category:Chapters